


desperation

by ghibliterritory



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, This is so gross I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: A few minutes after.





	desperation

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really, really sorry this is so gross i'm only posting this for the Aesthetic Writing Within

“You’re lucky I haven’t had a good fuck in a while.”

 

_ Click. _ The dark hotel room was almost entirely lit up by the orange glow of a lighter, shining on Nice’s face as she put the flame to a messily rolled cigarette. Fuck the ‘No Smoking Indoors’ rule. She shook the lighter out, blowing out the smoke she’d inhaled only seconds before.

 

“Oh, I highly doubt that was an act of desperation.” The gravelly voice behind her almost made her gag, but she ignored it and turned around to face him. Even in the dark, her eyes were adjusted enough to see that prick of an arms dealer lying lazily on her bed. Well, pull-out couch, but same thing.

 

Geez, that name meant a lot more than previously believed.

 

Nice brought the cigarette up to her lips again, walking over to his side and blowing smoke in his face. She saw him grimace and smiled. “As if I’d genuinely consider you first?” Her voice dripped with a mocking whine, and a hint of laughter, as she tapped out the ashes of her cigarette onto the side table. “There are plenty of people in this shithole that I’d rather spend my time with. You were just the first available option.”

 

A soft growl got her to laugh softly, sticking the cigarette between her lips right before Acapulco managed to grab her wrist. It was firm, but not enough to warrant a violence lash towards him in return. Yet. “Say what you like, I know full well that you wanted me.” She could hear the disgusting smirk he wore. “You made that very obvious in the game room.”

 

Quickly, Nice snatched the cigarette from her mouth to spit in his eye, snatching her wrist away. “Fucking pig.” She muttered, turning around and picking her dress up off the floor. She didn’t really want to put it back on, but she still had a job to do later. No professional assassin would commit a murder in pajamas. Acapulco stood rather noisily, downing the last sip in a glass of whiskey before he made his way towards Nice. His hands held her shoulders, almost getting another laugh out of her. She could feel the couple of inches she had on him just based on that.

 

“You know, you’re kind of sexy when you’re being a bitch.” Acapulco muttered, dragging his hands down to her hips. “I like the whole ‘playing hard to get’ thing you’re going with- definitely suits you.”

 

“Get your hands off me before I bust your skull.” Nice snapped, snatching her body away from him. She turned, seeing his face almost level with hers. In the dark, she could pretend he wasn’t the insulting excuse of a man with a mustache she nearly killed before. “And get out of here- I don’t know if the lady running this place has rules about this, and I have no intention of being thrown out of here now.”

 

A hum sounded in Acapulco’s throat- not entirely disappointed, but not very pleased either. But thankfully, whatever was on his mind wasn’t pressed further, and he shuffled away to dress himself and collect whatever items he had brought.

 

“Not even that into girls anyway.” He grumbled as he walked out the door, making Nice pause. She grinned to herself, blowing out more smoke from her lips.

 

That was the worst fuck she’d ever had in her life.


End file.
